


i dont want to leave (but you wouldn't mind if i do)

by doodle_noodle



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, I Had To, I love them but they must suffer, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, im sorry, that was a laugh of pain, well not they bc only naruhaya suffers haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle
Summary: Naruhaya has neutral views on routine, but as he lives with Barou Shouei, his actions fall into the steady rhythm of the other's.
Relationships: Barou Shouei/Naruhaya Asahi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	i dont want to leave (but you wouldn't mind if i do)

Naruhaya knew he was never noticed; never acknowledged, never thought of, never seen. Compared to the rest of Team Z, he was never as significant. He played to his strengths, but he didn't have the Kunigami's passion and dreams, Chigir's talent, or Kuon's knowledge—he's just Naruhaya. Naruhaya with his half-baked skills and half-baked aspirations. Thus, he knew what it meant when he eyes followed Barou—he knew what it meant and accepted it.

It was like a supporting character and a protagonist, a king and a peasant, a mortal and a god. Yet, when they teamed up, he couldn't help but follow the hands fluffing up pillows and hanging up clothes. Naruhaya wasn't anything special, but as they lived together in that dorm room, he has never hoped for anything more than to be a little bit special, just to stay by his side.

(But he wasn't.)

Barou was a man of routine. Every morning, he'd wake up and start the day like clockwork. Naruhaya doesn't know how he does it. 

(He's been waking up earlier though, if only to see the other's face clearly, with no judgement. It becomes a routine for him.)

They would go out for breakfast, and he would stay a table away from him. Barou would train, and Naruhaya would stay a few ways away as well. They both don't mind it, and it squeezes its way into their timetable in unspoken agreement.

But his favourite part of Barou's routine was the cleaning. The way hands calloused from training and legs strengthened from sport moved through the room in slightly terrifying efficiency. He makes sure not to get in his way. (That too, becomes routine.)

And now, miles away, he knows Barou is still doing the same routine, the same way, but with different people. Unbothered as he usually is. Fluffing up pillows, hanging clothes, sweeping floors as he usually does.

But Naruhaya hates how his days have changed; his clothes are neater, his bed made during the early hours of the day, and his things are arranged meticulously. He stares at the broom in his hands, eyes making their way to the orderly fashion the room he's in. He laughs bitterly at the realization.

No, you can't even call it a realization—it's always been there, always been clear. 

Barou will continue doing as he does, but Naruhaya will continue doing as if he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> was originally a twt fic, find it @ tsumupls (shameless plug)
> 
> also im planning on contributing more to bllk fandom bc the lack of baronagisagi is sad, but idk, my motivation is :// rn


End file.
